Launcher
are weapons which fire explosive projectiles that are featured throughout the entire Call of Duty series. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War, they are available only as perks, however, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II they are available as secondary weapons. Overview Launchers have many different purposes. They can be used as indirect fire support, anti-armor, anti-personnel purposes and anti-air purposes. The different types are as follows: *'Grenade launchers': Lobs special 40mm grenades in an arc; can be slung to the underside of a rifle's foregrip, like the M203, or form a designated weapon like the Thumper or China Lake. *'Unguided Launchers': Fires unguided rockets to destroy targets, mainly enemy soldiers, and includes weapons such as the AT4 and RPG. *'Guided Launchers': Fires lock-on missiles to fly at targets; they can be in direct or top-attack profile flight. Must have a lock on-to track like the Javelin and the Strela-3. ''Call of Duty 3 In ''Call of Duty 3 there are only 3 launchers: *'Panzerschreck' - used by the Nazis. Can be obtained in Campaign and Multiplayer. In the mission "The Mace" you need to equip a Panzerschreck to destroy a tank. In multiplayer it is used by the Wehrmacht (Axis) *'Bazooka' - Used by the Allies. It is used by the Americans (Allies) in Multiplayer. *'Rifle Grenade' - used by both teams. They are only usable in multiplayer with the Rifleman classes, which will start with 2 rifle grenades per life. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In ''Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare, ''there are four actual launchers in-game: *'AT4' - The AT4 is seen in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''s campaign being used by the marines, but can't be used by the player. *'Javelin' - The Javelin is seen throughout ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''s campaign being used by the player many times to take down enemy tanks and aircraft. *'RPG-7' - The RPG-7 is seen throughout the entire game, first seen being used by enemy troops throughout the campaign. It is used as a Tier 1 Perk in multiplayer. *'Stinger' - The Stinger is used at the end of the campaign mission "Hunted", where Gaz tells you to shoot down the enemy helicopter. Can also be used in "All Ghillied Up", but not recommended. Grenade Launchers are also available as attachments in both multiplayer and campaign mode. In multiplayer, the grenade launcher attachment is attached to the underside of every assault rifle and takes up the Tier 1 Perk slot. In campaign, the Mk 19 automatic grenade launcher is used in the campaign mission "Shock and Awe". Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In campaign mode, the player can obtain a Panzerschrek in many Soviet missions. It behaves in a similar way to the bazooka, the only difference is that it has a blast window of sorts which limits peripheral vision, as well as being much less accurate. The Bazooka can be obtained in the levels Hard Landing and Downfall. Multiplayer The only launcher available in Multiplayer is the Bazooka, taking the form of a Tier 1 Perk, much like the RPG-7 in ''Call of Duty 4. The Rifle Grenade is once again available as an attachment, also using the 1st Perk slot. Zombies In Zombies, the player can receive the Panzerschrek from Mystery Boxes. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Launchers are now classified as secondary weapons. Altogether, there are only six launchers: *'AT4' - A multi-task, all around launcher that can both fire unguided or lock-on. *'Thumper' - A grenade launcher. It fires 40mm grenades. *'Stinger' - A lock-on only launcher. Can lock-on to air targets. *'Javelin' - A launcher that launches missiles up to a high altitude before descending on targets below. Can be used with lock-on or fired on a specific area with precise aiming. *'RPG-7' - An unguided, rather unpredictable yet very powerful launcher. While it is an attachment rather than a stand-alone weapon, the M203 and GP-25 grenade launcher attachments also make an appearance in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Launchers return in the seventh installment of the ''Call of Duty series. As of now, only 6 launchers appear: *[[Grim Reaper|'M202']] - A multi-shot incendiary rocket launcher. (Only available in Care Packages in Multiplayer) *'M72 LAW' - A one shot use rocket launcher *[[RPG-7|'RPG']] - An unguided, rather unpredictable launcher. *'China Lake' - A pump action grenade launcher. *'Strela-3' - A vehicle lock-on only launcher. *'Valkyrie Rockets -' A launcher that fires remote controlled rockets. As in the previous installments, grenade launcher attachments make an appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *'M203 '- Underbarreled attachment for M16, Enfield, M14, Famas, AUG, FN FAL, and Commando. *'GP-25 - '''Underbarreled attachment for Galil and AK47. *'Tishina '- Underbarreled attachment for AK74u. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Launchers return in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 remaining much the same as in previous games. *'SMAW', similar to the AT4, can be used both as an guided and unguided launcher. *'Javelin', behaves in the same manner as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *'Stinger', behaves in the same manner as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *'XM25', a fully automatic, magazine-fed, low-power grenade launcher, which allows users to laze targets before firing. *'M320 GLM', a single-shot grenade launcher, much like the Thumper. *'RPG-7', like in previous installments, an unguided, powerful rocket launcher. *'M203', GP-25, M320 and AG36, all of which are underbarrel grenade launchers, and attachments rather than secondary weapons. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *'M72 LAW' *'RPG-7' *'Javelin' (Only seen in the mission "Through the Mountains") *'M79' *'M203' '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Unknown Launcher ' *'RPG-7 ' *'MM-1 ''' Category:Weapons